Emerging two-dimensional (2-D) barcodes technology may store or encode brand names, product identification, price, quantity, schedule, address, owner's and client's name information, which find wide industrial and commercial applications in commodities taging, inventory tracking, even in transportation, finance, and drug industries, to name a few. 2-D barcodes gain wide attention to businesses because they offer a cost-effective solution in providing large storage capacity with high confidentiality.
Similar in concept to traditional one-dimensional (1-D) barcode technology which utilizes a pattern of black lines and white lines (appear as bars and spacing) linearly arranged across in a single dimension, while 2-D barcode technology utilizes two dimensional geometric patterns to form an image to store data information. Information stored in 2-D geometric image patterns are encoded according to certain standard rules on a planar graph checkered with black lines and white lines.
Current method may utilize information stored in a 2-D bar codes image to gain access to Internet. More specifically, a user may first take a picture of the 2-D barcodes image using a built in camera on the mobile terminal, then send the 2-D barcodes image to another website which identifies the 2-D barcodes image to read the associated information or the website information corresponding to the taken 2-D barcodes image. Afterwards, the user may utilize the identified website information to launch the browser to visit the webpage.
However, if a user happens to be visiting a webpage which contains a native 2-D barcodes image, the user may not be able to readily access the stored information contained in the native 2-D barcodes image within the webpage. Instead, the user may be required to utilize a built-in camera of a second mobile terminal to take a picture of the 2-D barcodes image contained within the visited website, then separately sends the 2-D barcodes image taken on the second mobile terminal to another website to identify the 2-D barcodes image and to access the stored information associated with the taken 2-D barcodes image. In this regard, the additional hardware requirement and the additional operations to access the stored information of the native 2-D barcodes image within the visiting website create inconvenience to user's experience.